


Сделка

by Sabira



Series: Рабство на двоих [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, First Time, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, No happy end, Slave Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira
Summary: Было написано на заявку на кинке:DS-05. Дерек/Стайлз. слейв-АУ. Мир, где оборотни правящий класс. Дереку дарят Стайлза. Вначале хотелось бы даб-кона и ангста.





	Сделка

**Author's Note:**

> текст старый, история не бечена)

– Что это? – спросил Дерек, разрывая конверт.   
– Сам посмотри, – Лора, поерзав на его кровати, скрестила ноги по-турецки. – Поверить не могу, тебе двадцать один! Мой младший братишка совершеннолетний!  
Дерек фыркнул и вытащил лежащие в конверте документы.  
– Ничего себе! – присвистнул он.  
– Отец подумывал сменить тебе машину, но я сказала, что не надо. Ты любишь свой шевроле, и вообще – машина у тебя уже есть. А такого не было, – лукаво улыбнулась Лора.  
– Это уж точно, – Дерек вчитался в файл. – Какое-то странное имя. И… Подожди, Стилински это же тот, главный в Загоне?   
– Это его сын, – Лора пересела поближе, обдав запахом апельсинов. – Его зовут Стайлз. Не обращай внимания на настоящее имя.   
– Кажется, я его видел, – смутно припомнил Дерек. – Какой он?  
– О, – Лора поправила сползающий набок хвост. – Болтливый. Забавный. Симпатичный. И посмотри, ему шестнадцать исполняется сегодня! Это судьба, Дерек! Знак!  
– Я не верю в знаки! – отмахнулся Дерек, чувствуя, как ему передается возбуждение сестры. – Лора, он должен был встать дорого. Физически здоров, высокий IQ, без внешних уродств, да еще и сын шерифа?  
– Не каждый день исполняется двадцать один, – Лора погладила его по щеке. – И ты однажды станешь нашим альфой. Личный раб хорошая тренировка.  
– Ладно, – сказал он, вылезая из кровати и таща за собой Лору. – Когда мы за ним поедем?  
– Вечером, – Лора распахнула его шкаф. – Пусть попрощается с отцом и друзьями. Ммм, как насчет этого?  
Дерек закатил глаза, запихнул обратно вытащенную Лорой рубашку и достал другую.  
– Мой банальный брат, – вздохнула Лора, с неудовольствием глядя на черный шелк.  
– Моя надоедливая сестра, – парировал Дерек и, бросив вешалку на кровать, ушел в душ.  
  
– Сейчас приведем, – вежливо сказал мистер Уиттмор. Дерек его знал: он иногда появлялся у них дома, на деловых обедах отца. Уиттморы работали в Загоне: в их жилах текла кровь оборотней, но ген из доминантного стал рецессивным, обращаться никто из них не мог. Меньше надо было рожать полукровок.  
Дерек кивнул, нетерпеливо оглядываясь по сторонам. Загон был огромным, скоро ему удастся все здесь рассмотреть. Теперь, когда он совершеннолетний, ему будет открыт сюда доступ.   
– …сделать вид, что меня потерял. Серьезно, давай лучше отдадим ему Дэнни? Это он у нас фанат Дерека, а я нет, ну, чувак! Джексон, не будь такой скотиной! У тебя, конечно, тоже животные в роду, но ты же местами человек! – раздалось назойливое бормотание где-то неподалеку.  
Лора рассмеялась в ладонь, Уиттмор приподнял брови – он явно не расслышал болтовню, Дерек нахмурился.  
Животные в роду?..  
На дорожке показалась парочка. Джексон, младшенький у Уиттморов, тащил за собой пацана, подталкивая его вперед, несмотря на все сопротивление.  
– Прошу прощения, – извинился Уиттмор и хотел сделать шаг назад, но Дерек жестом его остановил.   
Он сам разберется со своим новом рабом.  
– О, привет, надо же какая компания, – не преминул отозваться тот, едва приблизился на достаточное по человеческим меркам расстояние. – Хмурый волк и горячая волчица, это и есть мой деньрожденческий сюрприз, Джексон? А они для меня художественно повоют?   
– Мистер Хейл! – вскинулся Уиттмор, явственно паникуя. – Мы…  
– Все в порядке, – усмехнулась Лора. – Как тебе?  
Дерек сощурился, оглядывая подошедшего мальчишку.  
– Худой. В Загоне же не голодают?  
– Не всем, уж прости, быть горой мышц, – вклинился в беседу Стайлз. – У меня отличный вес для моего роста и телосложения!   
– Твое телосложение я оценю позже, – оборвал его Дерек. – Я могу его забирать?  
– Да, конечно! – Уиттмор предупредительно махнул в сторону. – Желаете воспользоваться нашим ошейником?  
– Нет, мы привезли свой, – мягко отказалась Лора, открывая сумочку.  
Она передала Дереку мягкую кожаную полоску с выбитым на ней серебристым «ДХ» и отошла в сторону. Джексон подпихнул Стайлза в спину и тот невольно шагнул вперед. Дерек перехватил его руку, дернул на себя и удержал за плечо.  
– Приподними подбородок, – сказал он.  
– А не пойти ли тебе? – без тени шутки ответил Стайлз, напротив, слегка опуская голову.  
Дерек взмахнул рукой и продемонстрировал выросшие когти.  
– Или ты позволяешь одеть на себя ошейник или я вырываю твою глотку, – сообщил он и, протянув руку, слегка надавил когтями на тонкую, незащищенную кожу горла.   
В золотисто-карих, как у обращенных, глазах мелькнула холодная ненависть. Стайлз задрал подбородок и стиснул губы. Дерек приложил к шее кожаную полоску, закрывая покраснение там, где лежали его когти, и защелкнул замочек.   
– Вот и славно! – Лора хлопнула в ладоши и кивнула Уиттморам. – Спасибо.   
– Рады служить вашей семье, – заученно улыбнулся Уиттмор-старший.  
Дерек пожал протянутую руку и, взяв Стайлза за капюшон толстовки, повел к машине.  
  
– Твоя комната, – Дерек распахнул дверь. – Скажешь, если чего-то понадобится.  
– Уже готов, – Стайлз замер на пороге, засунув руки в карманы джинс. – Сказать.  
– Ты еще даже не был внутри? – удивился Дерек.  
– Но я уже вижу, чего не хватает, – Стайлз пожал плечами.  
– И чего же?  
– Пони. Я хочу пони. Ну или лабрадора на худой конец. Или удава. Удав вообще идеальный вариант, я буду кормить его мышами. Первого мышонка я назову Дерек, второго – Лора. А третьим будем Джексон. Но я согласен и на пони, – быстро закончил Стайлз.  
Дерек, не говоря ни слова, впихнул его в комнату и закрыл за собой дверь. Волк внутри взвился, желая поставить на место. И он обязательно спустит его.  
Чуть позже.  
– Значит так. Если ты вдруг не понял – ты мой раб. Моя вещь. Будешь распускать свой язык – огребешь. Будешь меня сильно злить, отправлю твоему отцу фотографии твоих синяков. Или видео. Например, где я тебя трахаю. Кеглей для боулинга.   
– С днем рождения меня, – подытожил Стайлз, входя внутрь. – Ну и что? Мне раздеться и начать называть тебя хозяином?  
– Не сейчас, – Дерек прищурился. – Хотя раздеваться можешь.  
– Что? – испуганно вырвалось у Стайлза.  
Внутри все потеплело от откровенного страха, пошедшего яркой, вкусной волной.  
– Раздевайся. У меня вечеринка, ты не пойдешь на нее… в этом, – закончил Дерек, рассматривая джинсы и красную толстовку.   
– Чувак…  
– Хозяин?  
– Так, – Стайлз прислонился задницей к столу. – Серьезно? Будет вот это дерьмо? Какого хера вы, мудацкие оборотни, вообще купили меня? Я же не из мальчиков для увеселения! Да мне шестнадцать только сегодня исполнилось!   
– С шестнадцати вас можно покупать, – вставил Дерек.  
– Но не нужно! – возмутился Стайлз, облизывая губы. Пухлые, красивые губы. Дереку нравился жест. – Мы живем в своем городе. Мы работаем на вас. Некоторым нравится с вами контактировать, как Уиттморам – на здоровье, блин! Но я…  
– Точно такой же раб, как мальчики для увеселения, – Дерек нахмурился. – Я смотрю, в Загоне стали слишком вольно себя воспринимать. Надо будет сказать отцу.  
– Что? – зубы Стайлза аж лязгнули. – Нет. Ты меня неправильно понял. Я там такой один. Все остальные только и мечтают оказаться в доме у какого-нибудь оборотня. Рады служить и все такое. Я…  
Дерек подошел и дернул вниз молнию толстовки. Стайлз вздрогнул, застыл, нижняя губа отлепилась от верхней, приоткрывая теплую влажность рта, и Дерек, наклонившись, поцеловал его.   
Целоваться Стайлз не умел. Совершенно и категорически. Дерек скользнул своим языком по безвольному чужому, слизнул чужой вкус, запоминая, и отпустил Стайлза. Который не дышал все это время.  
На щеках горели красные пятна – злость и смущение, ноздри негодующе дергались, к страху добавилась нотка любопытства.  
– Моя сестра приготовила тебе костюм, – объяснил Дерек, выпутывая Стайлза из толстовки. – Дальше сам или мне помочь?  
– Сам, – отмер Стайлз, спасаясь бегством.   
Дерек принес из ванной приготовленную одежду и всунул Стайлзу в руки, усаживаясь в кресло.  
– Давай по-быстрому, еще немного и мы начнем опаздывать.  
– Так сходи без меня, чувак, – Стайлз нервно теребил подол рубахи. – Окей. Я вел себя грубо, наговорил всякого – у меня, знаешь, хреново работает фильтр между мозгом и языком. Давай наше общение…  
– Быстро. Переодевайся, – отрезал Дерек. – Сегодня ночью я буду тебя трахать. Будешь должен мне по оргазму за каждые пять минут опоздания.  
Резкий выдох ударил по ушам, чужое раздражение раззадорило волка. Стайлз взял шмотки в охапку и двинулся к ванной.  
– Нет. Переодевайся здесь, – остановил его Дерек.  
Стайлз даже не обернулся в его сторону. Он стащил с себя футболку, повернувшись к Дереку спиной, и тот удовлетворенно кивнул. Лора подобрала ему отличный подарок. Взвизгнула молния, лязгнул ремень – Стайлз потянул вниз джинсы. Слишком узкие, они поползли вниз вместе с трусами, на долгую секунду приоткрыв заманчивую ямочку между ягодицами. Дерек положил ладонь на пах, успокаивая член.  
Растянувший хлопок не скрывал упругости ягодиц, задница была крепкой, аккуратной, но наверняка мягкой – со щенка еще не до конца сошла детская припухлость. Длинные ровные ноги, сильные мышцы на бедрах, сухие, поджарые щиколотки – Дереку хотелось потрогать. Но этот подарок он развернет после полуночи.  
– Это выбирала твоя сестра? – Стайлз, ругаясь, начал натягивать светлые мягкие штаны.   
– Да, я сам еще не видел, – сказал Дерек.  
– Она у тебя… – Стайлз помолчал, видимо, подбирая слова. – Необычная.  
Короткостриженная голова исчезла в вороте футболки, ткань мягко обняла лопатки и позвонки.   
– О господи. Нет. Она реально просто чокнутая, – пробормотал Стайлз, вытаскивая на свет что-то пушистое. – Хотя это почти забавно.  
Вот здесь они с Дереком расходились.  
Стайлз повернулся – на футболке было намалевано какое-то страховидло, в котором Дерек с некоторым трудом признал волка за собственным авторством, подаренного матери примерно так года в четыре.   
Лора. Он любит сестру. Любит.   
Штаны были самыми обычными, белыми и мягкими, а вот надетая Стайлзом шапка, имитирующая голову волка с ушами и длинными лапами, в которые Стайлз успел засунуть руки – шапка вызывала противоречивые эмоции.  
– Видимо, я исполняю роль большого плюшевого мишки. То есть волка. Я большой плюшевый волк. Ты меня туда берешь для обниманий? Твои гости будут подходить ко мне за бесплатной порцией объятий? Я охрененно обнимаюсь, кстати, – затараторил Стайлз, сжимая и разжимая ладони.  
– Нам пора, – Дерек встал, стараясь не смотреть на тонкую полоску ошейника на незагорелой коже.  
– Блин! Я уложился? – обеспокоенно спросил Стайлз.  
Дерек с жалостью взглянул на него.  
– Да. Но я все равно не собираюсь ограничиваться одним оргазмом.  
– Козел, – припечатал Стайлз, выходя следом за Дереком.  
  
– А ты не знаком со Скоттом? Его зовут Скотт МакКол, – тихо заговорила незнакомая Стайлзу девчонка из клана Аржентов.  
Вернее, теперь уже знакомая.   
– Эллисон? – одними губами спросил он.  
– Ой! – на бледных щеках загорелся румянец. – Да, я Эллисон.  
– Скотт мой лучший друг, – ответил Стайлз. – Ты заходила в нашу больницу вместе с родителями, верно?  
– Да, и мы… познакомились, – после заминки призналась Эллисон. Она нагнулась за коктейлем, и ее платье заманчиво зашуршало.  
Красивая, почти как Лидия. Неудивительно, что Скотт уже неделю ходит и вспоминает их случайную встречу.  
– Я знаю, – Стайлз посмотрел на разноцветное пойло. – Можно попробовать?  
– Конечно! – Эллисон протянула ему трубочку, Стайлз обхватил ее губами и всосал содержимое. Отец разрешил ему сегодня выпить виски, но он давно выветрился.  
– Вкусно, – пробормотал он, облизываясь.   
– Забирай, – Эллисон решительно впихнула стакан ему в руку. – Дерек запретил пить?  
– Да, – Стайлз торопливо сделал еще несколько глотков.  
– Он нормальный, – утешила Эллисон. – Я его знаю, он раньше встречался с моей теткой.   
– Нормальные не покупают себе на день рождение живых людей, – отрезал Стайлз.  
Нет, он все еще недостаточно пьян.  
– Он и не покупал, тебя подарили, – заспорила Эллисон, и Стайлза как обожгло. Аржент была милой, и симпатичной, и скромной, но она тоже выросла с мыслью, что люди это низший сорт. Дерек хотя бы этого не скрывал.  
– Зачем тебе Скотт? – спросил Стайлз. – Тоже хочешь подарок?  
– Мне и семнадцати еще нет, – Эллисон поправила волосы. – А рабов можно иметь только после совершеннолетия. До подарка придется ждать четыре года.  
– Может быть, тебе повезет и он тебя дождется, – с деланным великодушием произнес Стайлз.  
– У него кто-то есть? – насторожилась Эллисон.  
– Так… Одна девчонка, – Стайлз выхлебал остатки коктейля, чувствуя, как у него ведет голову – оборотни пили все очень крепкое. – Эрика зовут.  
Он встал, собираясь добрести до туалета, и едва не свалился в заботливые объятия Лоры.  
– Ох и выбесится же мой братишка, – рассмеялась она, выдыхая пахнущий персиками дым.  
– Плевать, – Стайлз отодвинулся от нее. – Кстати. Спасибо за костюм. Клевая шапка! Офигенно уютно себя чувствую в нем посреди вашей совсем не пафосной толпы.  
– Сначала я хотела ограничиться _только_ этой шапкой, – Лора погладила серый мех. – Тебе нужно умыться. Уборная налево – минуешь лестницу и вторая дверь.  
Стайлз, под впечатлением слов насчет шапки, потащился в указанном направлении. Он зашел внутрь, облегчился и вернулся к раковине. Вымыл руки, (мыло так же навязчиво пахло персиками, как и лорин кальян), прополоскал рот и потянулся к большому пушистому полотенцу.  
Дверь в уборную громко хлопнула.  
– Что ты себе позволяешь? – Дерек припер его к холодному кафелю. – Флиртуешь с Аржент и напиваешься?  
– А ты не запрещал, – нахально напомнил Стайлз. – Я надел твой идиотский костюм и таскаю ошейник. Никакого табу на алкоголь не было. И клеить девчонок самое нормальное занятие на вечеринках, в чем проблема?  
– Она из оборотней, а ты мой раб! – выдохнул Дерек ему в лицо. – Все. Вечеринка закончена.  
– Запрешь меня в моей конуре и продолжишь веселиться в одиночку? – Стайлзу нравился такой вариант. – Я «за». Твоя сестра только что сказала, что собиралась отправить меня на твой праздник только в этой шапке. Голым, блин!  
– Плохая идея, – глаза Дерека загорелись голубым.  
– Пиздец какая плохая! – закивал Стайлз и тут же пожалел об этом. Голову крутило. – Мы в первый раз в чем-то сошлись. Как там поживает мой пони? Я назову его Хедер. Понял? ХЕйл ДЕРек. Почти как Ходор? Ты читал про Ходора? Он тоже туповат, вы бы сошлись.  
– Ты напился, – Дерек с силой ударил по стойке вокруг раковины.  
Стайлз хихикнул, заметив оставшийся ушиб.  
Черт, он правда напился. Что же такое хлебала тихая девочка Эллисон?  
Дерек широко распахнул дверь и ловко закинул Стайлза себе на плечо. Кровь прилила к вискам, желудок совершил кульбит.  
– Я тебя сейчас облюю, – интимно признался Стайлз. – Не специально. Физиология, чувак.  
– Только попробуй. Языком убирать будешь, – пригрозил Дерек, без особых усилий поднимаясь наверх по лестнице.  
– Тогда это надолго, – принялся размышлять Стайлз. – Потому что это будет вызывать новые и новые рвотные позывы. Слыхал про рекурсию?  
Дерек сгрузил его на пол, прислонив к стене. Коктейль продолжал свое грязное дело – Стайлз терял остатки здравого смысла.  
– Что вы такое пьете?  
– Эллисон обожает «Горизонт», а там в составе абсент, ром и ликер, – раздраженно объяснил Дерек. – Идиот. Ты алкоголь пробовал до сегодняшнего вечера?  
– Пиво, – хмыкнул Стайлз. – Где бы я взял что-то крепче? Людям запрещено пить.  
– Точно идиот, – Дерек втащил его в незнакомую комнату. Вероятно, его собственную.  
С шикарной, огромной кроватью. Стайлз со стоном прошлепал до нее, свалился посередине и закрыл глаза. Подумав, он сбил друг о друга кеды, подтянул ноги к груди и свернулся комочком, пережидая головокружение.   
Треск футболки почти не нарушил его блаженства. Он вздохнул – и едва не заорал, ощутив прикосновение когтей к голой коже.  
– Ты что? – Стайлз распахнул глаза.  
Дерек нависал над ним, возбужденно скалясь. Глаза опять горели голубым, губы растянулись в широкой опасной улыбке – вот-вот и с клыков начнет капать слюна.   
Стайлз до последнего думал, что этот псих шутил насчет секса. Вот как, тупо, несмешно шутил. Стайлз был готов угодливо поржать (спасибо Лидии, он умел наступать себе на гордость), но…  
– Нет, – четко сказал Стайлз.  
Дерек приподнял брови и погладил большим пальцем ошейник. Усмешка стала сильнее.  
– Пожалуйста, – тихо попросил он. Сопротивляться он не мог – мощью с оборотнями и так сложно сравниться, а в его состоянии… – Дерек, я…  
Он с облегчением выдохнул, когда Дерек слез с кровати.  
– Спасибо, – заговорил Стайлз и умолк. Дерек просто закрыл дверь. На два оборота, чтобы их не побеспокоили.  
– Мольбы не помогут, – внес ясность Дерек и стянул со Стайлза штаны. – И еще – будет больно.  
– По-твоему, это нормально? – терять уже было нечего. – Мне только сегодня исполнилось шестнадцать, у меня день рождения, я подросток. Почти ребенок. А ты собираешься меня выебать. Потому что меня тебе подарили.  
– Да, – Дерек расстегивал пуговицы на рубашке. – Я на вершине пищевой цепи, а ты нет.  
– Я не животное, – Стайлз сглотнул. Полуобнаженный Дерек казался несокрушимым. Как каменный голем.  
– Мы все животные, – отрезал Дерек и сходил в ванную. На кровать рядом со Стайлзом приземлился тюбик со смазкой и упаковка салфеток.  
– Как только представится возможность, я вгоню тебе нож в живот и буду пилить им, пока твои кишки не вывалятся наружу, а позвоночник не треснет, – спокойно предупредил Стайлз.  
– Твое дело, – согласился Дерек и выключил свет, оставив только ночник.  
  
Стайлз молчал, и Дереку было интересно, когда же он сорвется. Он тискал податливое, _хрупкое_ , тело и с растущим восторгом осознавал, как ему нравится подарок. Стайлз был вкусным, от него шел приятный запах – свежесть, нетронутость, страх, злость, любопытство и, едва уловимая нотка, Дерек бы ее пропустил, если бы не вынюхивал специально – возбуждение.  
Нелепая шапка до сих пор болталась у него на голове, зато все остальное тело было чарующе обнаженным.   
Кроме полоски ошейника на горле. Черный росчерк – такой остается у трупов, которым перерезали горло. Но Дерек слышал, как судорожно частит пульс, спрятанный под мягкой кожей с выдавленной на ней меткой. Стайлз был более, чем жив.  
Дерек погладил впалый, мальчишеский, живот и запустил язык в ушную раковину, наслаждаясь продравшей Стайлза дрожью. Щекотно, чувствительный.  
Он спустился губами ниже, сжал ими складку кожи на шее и затянул в рот, оставляя самый обычный засос. Будет еще время для укусов.  
Веки Стайлза дернулись, словно он хотел открыть глаза, но передумал.  
Дерек жарко выдохнул ему на плечо и проскреб когтистой рукой по груди, оставляя на белой коже розовые царапины – не до крови, но болезненно. Он обвел языком первую и закончил путь, сомкнув рот на соске. Стайлз задышал чаще.   
В постели люди были отзывчивее оборотней.   
– Я сомневался поначалу, но теперь уверен – я буду трахать тебя регулярно, – сообщил он Стайлзу.   
Молчание.  
Ну и ладно, Дерек ни капли не соскучился по бесящей его болтовне.  
Он обдал жарким дыханием второй сосок, мазнул пальцем по первому, еще влажному от слюны, и Стайлз вздрогнул. Губы плотно сжались, ноздри раздулись, втягивая воздух. Дерек пососал и этот, устроил руку между ног Стайлза и сжал полувставший член.   
– А еще я уверен, – продолжил Дерек. – Со временем ты сам начнешь подставлять свою дырку под мой член.  
– Не хочу портить тебе порно-фантазию, – не выдержал Стайлз, – но я скорее подставлю задницу кобелю с псарни, чем тебе.  
– Мечтаешь о ебущем тебя кобеле? – спросил Дерек, обводя пальцами внутреннюю сторону бедра.  
– Мечтаю увидеть твои похороны. Я буду рыдать в эту чудесную шапку и рассказывать всем, каким славным песиком ты был. Я отлично вру.  
– Я слышу, когда ты врешь, – Дерек положил ладонь на сердце.  
– Я просто психую, это разные вещи.  
– Ладно, – Дерек убрал руки и потянулся к флакону. Он выдавил смазку и растер ее по пальцам. – Раздвинь ноги.  
– Нет.  
– Будешь сопротивляться, раздвину силой и все равно выебу, – скучающе предупредил он. – Но будет больнее. Намного больнее.  
Колени разъехались, член мотнулся вслед движению, и Дерек, не удержавшись, заглотил кончик, давя языком на головку. Стайлз распахнул глаза, сжимая до ломоты пальцы – суставы побелели, ногти впились в кожу ладоней.   
Дерек надавил скользким пальцем на узкую, нежно-розовую дырку и пропихнул его по фалангу внутрь.  
Стайлз снова застыл. Сердце билось быстро-быстро, почти как у мыши.  
– Расслабь задницу, – посоветовал Дерек. Он надавил вторым пальцем на мышцы и скользнул до основания. Свободной рукой он выдавил еще немного смазки и размазал ее по краям.   
– Сука, – очень тихо и зло сказал Стайлз. Его эрекция не спадала.  
– Хозяин, – поправил его Дерек и медленно подвигал пальцами. Туда-обратно, чуть разводя в стороны.  
– Ублюдок, – Стайлз приподнялся на локте. – Мой отец кидает в тюрьму извращенцев вроде тебя. И вот за такое тебя бы ебали всей камерой.  
– Я бы свернул шею любому, кто попытался бы, – оскалился Дерек. – Что мне могут сделать такие слабаки?  
– Ты недооцениваешь людей, – Стайлз улегся обратно и уставился в потолок.  
Дерек нарочито медленно вытащил пальцы из задницы, проследив, как немного растянувшаяся дырка их выпускает, смазал ее снова – уже чуть-чуть покрасневшую, и запихнул их обратно, единым, быстрым движением. Стайлз вскрикнул от неожиданности, снова умолк, и Дерек начал его трахать. Если он хочет связать их узлом, надо как следует растянуть. Лора оторвет ему голову, если он в первую же ночь покалечит раба.   
Дерек сосредоточился на Лоре – это гнало прочь и собственное возбуждение, и жалкую мысль, что дело не только в ругани сестры. После всего сопротивления, оказанного Стайлзом, Дереку хотелось, чтобы он получил удовольствие. Это научит его покорности. И…  
Дерек на мгновение замечтался, представив, как Стайлз действительно ждет его по вечерам в своей комнате и с удовольствием позволяет себя раздевать, сам тянет к себе, постанывает, пока Дерек его берет, блаженно кусается во время оргазма.  
Зачем он соврал Лоре, сделав вид, что знать не знает никакого Стайлза Стилински?  
– Шире, – приказал Дерек, мысленно встряхивая сам себя. – Раздвинь ноги шире.  
– Не попадаешь? – полузадушено спросил Стайлз.  
– А ты не чувствуешь? – удивился Дерек, разминая гладкие мышцы изнутри, представляя, какими они будут скользкими от его спермы. – Хочу лучше видеть.  
– Лучше – что? – Стайлз сжался, беря в плен его пальцы. Дерек до крови прокусил губу.  
– Видеть. Отличная задница. Будешь хорошим мальчиком, я ее тебе как-нибудь вылижу. Готов поспорить, ты кончишь без рук.  
– Ты, блин, больной. Действительно больной на голову, – прошептал Стайлз. – Отстань от меня.  
– Не научишься вовремя затыкать свой рот, подберу тебе кляп, – буднично заявил Дерек, пропихивая третий палец и снова добавляя смазки. Он нарочито задел костяшками тонкие, сладко-чувствительные края дырки, и Стайлз медленно выдохнул.  
– Ты там себе не льстишь часом? – спросил он. – Я уверен, что твой член меньше.  
– Мой член больше, – Дерек двигал рукой в медленном, четком ритме. Мышцы послушно расходились, каждый новый толчок выходил чуть легче предыдущего.  
– Да я счастливчик, – Стайлз мог сдерживать стоны и болтать ерунду, но скрыть стоящий член и мелкую дрожь было ему не под силу.  
– Да, тебе понравится, – Дерек осторожно развел пальцы в стороны и надавил кончиками – где-то здесь должно быть…  
– О мой бог! – Стайлза выкрутило судорогой, он стиснул пальцы Дерека, поясница оторвалась от кровати.  
– Из тебя получится отличная сучка, – восхищенно прошептал Дерек. Стайлз был в разы лучше Камаро. Уже сейчас лучше, а что же будет дальше, когда он его объездит и приноровится?  
Он повторил свой прошлый трюк – опять вытащил пальцы, зачарованно наблюдая, как бывшее только что узеньким отверстие расширилось, приглашающе припухло, потемнело от прилившей крови. Как оно судорожно сжалось, хватая воздух и явно желая чего-то покрупнее. Он обильно размазал смазку, вогнал на пробу три пальца, убедившись, что они входят легко, и прикрыл глаза. Надо растянуть еще. Надо…  
– Я понял. Ты такой отстой, что никто больше тебе не дает. Твоя родня купила меня из жалости. Та цыпочка Аржент тебя бросила, да? – Стайлз по-прежнему, кажется, был уверен, что слова ему помогут.  
Увы, упоминание Кейт наоборот сорвало остатки самоконтроля. Дерек пьяно втянул воздух – пахло злобой и сексом, идеальный коктейль, подтянулся наверх, сел и взял Стайлза за талию, подтягивая его пах на свои бедра.   
– Верни меня домой, – четко сказал Стайлз, сверля его глазами.   
Дерек протянул руку и поддел пальцем ошейник.   
– Нет.   
Он слегка оттянул в сторону кожу, придушивая Стайлза – как волки смыкают зубы на горле добычи, чтобы та не сопротивлялась – и отпустил.  
Розовый, блестящий на головке член маячил перед глазами, соблазняя нежным вкусом и свежим запахом, но Дерек сдержался. Он вобрал в руку собственный и прислонил его к лоснившейся, мягкой дырке. Провел им по ней, вводя на полдюйма, вытащил, снова обвел по границе, смешивая искусственную смазку и свою собственную, помечая Стайлза. И осторожно протолкнул – сразу до конца, чтобы не растягивать агонию. Дерек заворожено проследил, как член целиком исчез внутри и сосредоточился на ощущениях. Было тепло, влажно, тесно. Он тихо, негромко зарычал от удовольствия и едва не потерял контроль, услышав тонкий, тихий всхлип.  
Все-таки недостаточно растянул. Черт.  
Стайлз почти не дышал, ладони закрывали глаза, нижняя, закушенная губа подрагивала. Дерек прижал ладонь к худому бедру и начал искать, вытягивать чужую боль. Он пронесся по телу, вынюхивая, где плохо – и потянул тонкую бурую нитку. По предплечью мелькнула черная змейка – маленькая и жалкая. Дерек нахмурился.  
Если ему не больно физически, то…  
То все равно ничем не поможешь.  
Волк, жадно грызший его изнутри, добился своего: Дерек толкнулся в безвольное тело, соприкоснулся мошонкой с ягодицами и застонал.  
Господи, как же хорошо!  
Стайлз удивленно вздрогнул, Дерек поймал взгляд покрасневших от слез глаз и начал двигаться снова и снова, срываясь в этот рык вперемешку с постаныванием. Давно секс не приносил ему такого удовольствия! С остальными всегда оставались какие-то границы. Было страшно облажаться, надо было поддерживать имидж, надо было думать, что делаешь и как. Стайлз принадлежал ему с потрохами, он не имел права его судить, перед ним не надо было прятаться, и Дерек весь отдался процессу, вбивая в отданное ему во владение тело.   
Он потеребил левый сосок Стайлза, прокатил по нему ладонью и увеличил ритм. Дерек видел, как потяжелела мошонка и набухли яички от собравшейся в них спермы, как часто стал дышать плотно зажмурившийся Стайлз и, решив, что пора, пропихнул в открывшуюся, разработанную дырку набухший у корня узел.  
– Нет, вытащи, вытащи, господи, умоляю, вытащи его! – зачастил Стайлз, извиваясь на его руках. Ладони заколотили по простыне, Дерек, игнорируя их, зафиксировал свои руки на скользких от пота бедрах и толкнулся до конца, связывая их.  
– Забрать боль? – предложил Дерек, плывя от обрушившихся ощущений. В животе потеплело, по всей длине члена разливалось блаженство, яйца ныли, предупреждая о скорой яркой разрядке.   
_Он наполнит его своей спермой, пометит, будет смотреть, как она вытекает из растраханного зада._   
– Нахуй мне твои одолжения! – выгнулся снова Стайлз, хватая ртом воздух. Он вспотел, от него несло этим острым, приправленным возбуждением запахом, и Дерек примерно догадывался, как чувствовал себя Стайлз после выпивки.  
– Тогда терпи, – хмыкнул Дерек, осторожно двигаясь. Не больше полудюйма, но Стайлзу хватило, чтобы сорваться и закричать. Дерек все-таки торопливо прижал пальцы, ища боль, но ее было так мало, что он не стал забирать.   
Он обхватил подрагивающий, истекающий смазкой член и провел по нему, грубо и резко. Стайлз выругался, снова закрыл глаза ладонями и сжался. У Дерека перехватило дыхание, узел набух еще сильнее, и когда Стайлз начал кончать, плача и дрожа, почувствовал, что выплескивается сам.  
  
– С днем рождения, – лениво поздравил Дерек. Смятые салфетки лежали рядом, выпачканные в сперме Стайлза, сам Стайлз молчал – узел постепенно спадал, еще минута и можно будет расцепиться.  
– Я теперь, пожалуй, ненавижу этот праздник. Вряд ли стану когда-нибудь снова отмечать, – хрипло ответил Стайлз.   
Сорвал-таки голос. Надеюсь, Дерек, ты доволен собой.  
Кумир, блядь, детства. Рыцарь без страха и упрека. Что, Стайлз, думал, раз он тебя защитил от одичавшего омеги четыре года назад, так все? Не такая скотина, как остальные?  
И правильно, не такая.  
Гораздо, гораздо хуже. Еще в заботу поиграл. Боль забрал. Да если бы он насухую его сейчас выдрал, хуже бы не было.   
Стайлз бы сам с ним лег. Рано или поздно, если бы Дерек дал время. Подставился бы, попросил – все, как ему хочется. Если бы только Дерек приложил немного усилий. Поухаживал. Поуговаривал. Предложил.   
Но так себя ведут с теми, кто имеет какое-то значение. Кто представляет ценность. А он постельная игрушка, мальчик для нужд, хуже шлюхи – шлюха выбирает, с кем ей трахаться, шлюхе платят деньги, а его могут пользовать в любое время.   
Стайлз помнил показанный ему контракт. Черные, мертвые глаза отца – Дерек получал абсолютную власть. Не ограниченное право, как покупали большинство – с запретом калечить физически и психологически, а полное владение. Хейл мог его убить любым приглянувшимся ему способом. Мог подарить. Мог делать все, что хочет. И никто не имел возможности вмешаться. Даже его собственная семья. Дереку двадцать один, по законам оборотней он взрослый. Он сейчас подчиняется только своему альфе, но какое дело Хейлу-старшему до мальчишки-раба?  
Отец, конечно, говорил, что Хейлы не худший вариант. Что он знает обоих. Что его будут беречь.  
А Стайлз смотрел в лишенное выражения лицо и вспоминал похороны матери. Отец тогда лучше выглядел, чем провожая его до дверей, где ждал не менее бледный Джексон.  
Узел обмяк и сдулся, Дерек бережно вытащил член и обхватил Стайлза поперек груди. Вторая рука метнулась между его ног, поглаживая растянутую дырку.  
– Я слышал, от регулярного анального секса может развиться недержание, – заговорил Стайлз. – Тогда я стану достаточно отвратителен, чтобы ты меня освободил?  
– Тогда я попрошу отца тебя укусить, и все наладится, – сонно пробормотал Дерек, размазывая по бедрам Стайлза собственную сперму.   
Отвратительно.  
Попросит укусить?..  
– Что? – Стайлз повернулся, застигнутый врасплох Дерек поморгал. – Что ты…  
– Пошутил, – отрезал Дерек. – Обращенные получают свободу, а я не собираюсь ее тебе давать.  
– Я лучше сдохну, чем стану тварью, – ответил Стайлз. – Лучше быть рабом у животного вроде тебя, чем стать рабом в собственном теле.  
Дерек подергал бровями.  
– Значит, тебе нравится быть моим рабом? – он протянул руку и погладил едва заметный шрам на левом боку, оставшийся после того омеги. – Затянулся.  
Стайлз похолодел.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
– Не валяй дурака, – Дерек подмял его и наклонился, рассматривая тонкую белесую нитку.   
Стайлз сглотнул, наблюдая, как у Дерека медленно лезут клыки и зубы. Слава богу, только они. Лицо осталось человеческим.  
– Он меня злит, – вдруг сказал Дерек.   
– Да неужели? – Стайлз отпихнул когтистую лапу прочь. – А я от него в восторге. Боевое ранение.  
– Хочешь сделку? – предложил Дерек, лихорадочно блестя глазами.  
– Какую еще сделку? – насторожился Стайлз.  
– В тот день, когда ты действительно захочешь, чтобы я перекрыл эту метку своей – когда ты добровольно подставишь свое тело под мои когти, готовый вытерпеть боль, лишь бы принадлежать мне, я разорву контракт. Идет?  
– Да хоть сейчас режь, – отозвался Стайлз, прикрывая рукой шрам. – Давай! Я хочу! Я очень хочу! Бери!  
– Нет, – Дерек откатился от него, словно боялся лишний раз прикоснуться. – Я же сказал, когда ты по-настоящему захочешь. Я оборотень, Стайлз, я будущий альфа, я учую твою ложь, как бы ты не старался.   
– Ты недооцениваешь людей, – медленно проговорил Стайлз, осознанно бросая вызов. – Я найду способ тебя обмануть. А потом, когда ты меня отпустишь, заставлю расплатиться за все, что ты со мной сделал.  
– Договорились, – кивнул Дерек и рывком опрокинул его на спину, жадно, грязно целуя – так, что Стайлз невольно принялся отвечать, задыхаясь и желая еще и еще. – А пока я собираюсь дать тебе много-много оснований для мести.  
Он дернул Стайлза за ошейник, принимаясь голодно вылизывать его шею, и тот привычно опустил веки, пряча под ними блаженно закатывающиеся глаза и чувствуя вновь подступающие слезы.  
Однажды он сожжет этот ошейник. А если повезет – наденет на Дерека свой.   
  



End file.
